Lockdown, Gunned Down
by kaykay135
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are strangers trapped in a mall together after it goes into lockdown. They have no idea what's going on until they hear shots firing around the mall, they hide the best they can but there are so many unanswered questions. What do these people want? What are they looking for? And do they want any survivors? Warning for Homophobic language and sexual/physical abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, **

**I hope you will enjoy this fic :D I will update when I can. The name may change, though I'll probably just leave it as it is :P xx**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine walked through the shopping centre, dodging all the people that were starting to head for the exits, the mall was going to close soon but he needed to get something to drink before he left.

He looked around, he was sure that the place he was looking for was around here somewhere.

"Ah," Blaine said as he saw his favourite coffee place, on the corner.

He walked in and the smell of coffee beans wafted into is senses making his mouth water. He smiled and walked up to the counter ordering his favourite drink, a medium drip, before walking towards the door of the coffee shop again.

He opened the door, letting a rather hansom man through with a smile, and then walked out into the now nearly empty mall.

Suddenly the lights flickered and Blaine stopped, looking up. He could see other people doing the same thing, but the people just started to carry on like it was nothing, so Blaine did the same.

He carried on walking, towards the exit this time. The lights flickered again, but this time they shutdown, swamping the whole mall into darkness.

Blaine blinked trying to see what was happening, he could hear other people moving around trying to find something that they could find to support themselves, as if it would protect them from the darkness which could have easily swallowed them whole.

Blaine moved back himself, heading slowly back towards the coffee shop the best he could without being able to see it.

There was a random clanking sounds coming from all around him which he could only identify with locking doors. "Shit," Blaine said to himself putting his coffee down on the floor. The mall was going into lockdown; it had only happen once before a long time ago, he had seen it on the news. Though nothing had happened, someone had just accidentally sat on the button, but it had caused panic.

He started to walk a little faster back towards the coffee shop, hoping that the doors hadn't locked there. He brought his phone out and used it a guide, lighting the way just enough to see where the coffee shop doors were.

He pushed the doors and thankfully it swung open slowly, he walked inside quietly, he didn't want to spook anyone.

"Hey, do you know what's happening?" A soft voice came from the far corner. "No, all I know is that the mall is going into lockdown," he replied walking towards him.

Blaine smiled; it was the hansom man that he had let through the door earlier. He had sat on the floor in the corner; he walked over still guided by the light of his phone and sat down next to him.

"I think we'll be here for a while, do you mind if I sit?" he asked though he had already sat down. The man nodded smiling slightly.

"I'm Blaine," he said reaching his hand out waiting for a response. "Kurt," the man replied taking his hand.

There was an eerie silence; neither of them knew what to say. All they could do was wait until the lights came back on and the doors were unlocked.

"Do you think that there's any way out?" Kurt asked him. Blaine turned to look at him, a little stunned by the sudden question breaking the silence.

"Unfortunately, no there isn't, they even lock the fire exits, don't really know why," he answered looking at his phone. He didn't even have a bar of signal; normally he would have four bars.

It had been over ten minutes and the lights hadn't come back on yet, this worried him. Though this was one of the biggest malls he had ever seen, it shouldn't have taken this long for them to put them back on.

Suddenly the lights came to life, the light almost blinding them due to being in the darkness for so long. Blaine got up, turning to help up Kurt who smiled his thanks.

They walk towards the door, he grabbed it and was about to pull it open when he heard a shot ring out.

They immediately backed up, running to hide behind the coffee counter. His heart was beating fast, panic rose in his body as more shots rang out through the building.

"Was that a gun?" Kurt asked out of breath. "I don't know, I think so," he said.

He was scared, that was one thing that he did know.

He turned looking at all of the coffee machines, the smell of coffee beans didn't have the same effect on him now, and it just made him feel sick.

Then something occurred to him. "Where are all the workers?" Blaine asked turning back to look at Kurt.

"They all left when the lights when out, I daren't go out there," he replied sounding a little embarrassed. A few more shots rang out and Blaine closed his eyes, imagining that he was back at home.

He stayed like this for a few minutes, and for a moment he almost believed that he wasn't there.

He was brought back to reality, and his eyes flew back open when a dark voice came over the speaker system:

"Hey, people that weren't lucky enough to get out. We are now taking over the mall, we have guns and trust me, we are not afraid to use them. So just stay where you are, there is no way out or in so don't bother trying and also if we tell you to do something do it".

Blaine heard the guy laugh and then there was silence.

He turned to look at Kurt, he had tears in his eyes and he hadn't even noticed that he had lightly taken hold of his arm for comfort. He patted his hand trying to let him know that they were in this together.

More shots rang out around the mall and Blaine broke the silence between the two of them.

"We'll get through this," he said nodding to himself and trying to assure Kurt. "We'll do it together ok?" he continued.

Kurt nodded and smiled. "Yeah," he said tightening his grip on his arm. "Together".

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter!**

**xxPlease Reviewxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,**

**Hope you had a good weekend!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They had been sitting in the same spot for at least 20 minutes, Blaine's bum had started to go numb and he had to keep moving around to bring it back to life. Though, he made sure to move as little as possible in fear that he might attract attention from whoever was roaming around the mall.

He and Kurt had sat in silence for a while for the same reason, but he thought that it wouldn't hurt to whisper.

"Do you live around here?" He whispered pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"Yeah, not too far from here, you?" Kurt replied moving so that he was facing him. He had been staring at the wall avoiding eye contact with him; he was obviously as scared as he was.

"Yeah, just moved here, though I've been here a couple of times in the past," he said looking Kurt straight in the eyes. He hadn't noticed how beautifully blue they were.

Kurt laughed nervously to himself, "This doesn't put us a good light really does it," he said resting his head back onto the counter still looking at him.

"I'm not going to judge this whole place just by these lunatics," he giggled quietly back. "I mean, you seem like a decent person, great in fact," he continued.

He watched as Kurt looked to the floor quickly then back at him, as if he was shy of the compliment.

"So are you going to school around here?" Kurt asked. "Yeah actually, I'm going to start at McKinley soon," Blaine said.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly. "Awesome. I go there," Kurt smiled. "Maybe we will get to know each other a little better then," Kurt continued.

Blaine couldn't help but smile.

But his smile was short-lived when he heard the sound of the coffee shop door opening, his heart started to race and he looked around looking for a better place to hide.

He pointed towards the back room, giving Kurt a little shove to get him moving. Kurt started to crawl quickly and he followed close behind.

They got in there just before two different voices filled the room; he could tell that they were walking close by.

They had crawled and hidden behind some boxes of supplies, the room wasn't massive but he hoped that it was enough just to keep them out of sight. They sat in complete silence.

"I could do with some coffee," one of the voices said. He had a low voice, he sounded like someone who he would see at the gym, covered with tattoos. Though, he kind of hoped that he wasn't as he sounded.

"Get one then Simon, it's not like we haven't got time is it?" another guy said. He sounded a lot younger than Simon, though his voice sounded much like his partners, sounding as though he could tear him apart with on swift move.

He heard Simon laugh, his chuckle thick in the air. He could hear one of the men walk around the counter, getting so close that he felt Kurt moving back trying to shove himself further in to the corner.

Blaine kept his eyes shut but slowly moved his hand, patting him lightly on the arm for comfort.

"Where are the cups," he heard Simon ask. They could hear the younger man follow him around the counter to help his partner look. "I don't know, I'll check the back room".

Blaine's heart leapt and he opened his eyes, he looked at Kurt, and his eyes had gone wide with fear. He nodded at him, trying not to show how actually scared he was. He looked down taking Kurt's hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

They both closed their eyes again, waiting as they heard footsteps coming this way.

"Wait, here they are," the young man said walking back behind the counter again.

Blaine felt Kurt tighten the grip on his hand in relief, it was almost enough to hurt but he didn't care, at least he was going to live for a moment longer.

He could hear the coffee machine brewing and then the click to signify that it was ready. A minute of silence ticked by.

"Ok, we can go now," Simon said suddenly and he walked around the counter, towards the door of the coffee shop.

"Hey wait, don't you want to search this place first?" The younger man said. From what he could tell he was still standing behind the counter.

"No, I don't think anyone's here, we would have seen them," Simon said still standing by the door. He heard the younger man walk their way, footsteps getting closer and closer.

He couldn't see, but he could almost feel the man stick his head around the door way, looking into the back room.

"Ok, you're right let's go," the man said walking away. The next thing he heard was the door opening and closing, then silence.

They sat in silent for at least five minutes with their eyes closed and their hands entwined before any of them spoke. Blaine was the first; he opened his eyes to see that Kurt was silently crying to himself.

He leaned over. "Kurt? You can open your eyes now," he said softly. He didn't want to scare him, which would be way to easy right now.

Kurt nodded slightly and opened his eyes, tears instantly sliding down his cheeks. Blaine reached up wiping them away with his sleeve.

"Thank you," Kurt said with a small smile. He smiled back, slowly letting go of Kurt's hand wiggling them trying to get the blood back into his fingers.

"Sorry, I didn't notice I was holding on that tight," Kurt whispered.

Blaine shook his head. "Don't worry about it, gave me something else to think about," he leaned back sitting against the wall sighing.

"I thought we were going to get caught then," Kurt said leaning back sitting next to him.

"Me too," he replied shuffling so he was sitting against Kurt. He didn't pull away so he assumed that he was fine with it.

Gun shots rang out through the mall again making them jump.

"How many people do you think there are? People taking over the mall I mean," Kurt asked resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't know, but there are definitely more that the two that came in, they sounded nothing like the guy that was on the sound system. But there could be more than that".

Kurt sighed. "Do you think they will come back?"

"Maybe, but I hope not," Blaine said, moving pushing himself to his knees. He started looking around the room, hoping for a way out of the coffee shop.

"Blaine, is that a scar on your back?" Kurt said moving towards him. Blaine hadn't noticed that his shirt had come up.

He pulled it down quickly before Kurt could see it properly. "It's nothing, it's just from something that happened a long time ago, and I'm fine now," he tried to shrug it off. "There's definitely no other way out of here than the front door," Blaine continued trying to change the subject.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me," Kurt smiled moving back to sit against the wall again. Blaine followed him sitting back next to him like they had before.

"It's just a bit personal that's all," Blaine said looking at the floor.

Kurt put his hand on his knee. "I'm sorry I asked, I shouldn't have".

"It's ok, I trust you, if you want to know?" He hadn't known Kurt for very long, but he felt like he had known him forever.

Kurt hesitated, and then slowly nodded.

"Ok…, back when I was in middle school I was attacked for being gay, I was the only person out at my school and people didn't like that I was different, so a group of boys followed me home; I don't think they meant to hurt me as much as they did, but they just kept hitting and punching-," he couldn't say anymore, it hurt too much.

He looked to the floor, and jumped a little as Kurt pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," he said and Blaine turned embracing the hug. "I get bullied for being gay too, it hurts doesn't it? They think that their words don't hurt, but they do," Kurt continued and Blaine looked up.

"You're gay?" he asked and Kurt gave him a funny look. "I'm surprised you can't tell, I normally don't have to tell people, they just know," He said with a giggle.

Blaine smiled, he hadn't even thought about it, he could kind of see it now though. Which made him laugh, leaning back into the wall.

A few more shot rang out making them silent again, the shots were getting closer.

BANG, BANG.

Those shots were too close for Blaine's liking, they took each other's hands again and shrunk down, they didn't even know if they were shooting people or if it was just a scare tactic, but he didn't want to find out.

BANG, BANG.

"Damn it, I think they're coming," Blaine said pulling Kurt a little closer. If anything happened he would protect him at all costs.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks to all that have followed, favoured and reviewed!**

**Will update as soon as I can! Xx**

**XxPlease ReviewxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,**

**Warning for sexual abuse in this chapter, so if you don't like that sort of thing I would probably avoid this one. I didn't really know that I was going to write stuff like this, but I have so I'm really sorry if you don't want to read it. Though anything I do write like this will not be overly detailed and there will only be very little. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Blaine didn't know what to do, the shots were getting closer but there was nowhere to go. He looked at Kurt who had resorted to closing his eyes, hugging his knees to his chest.

He wanted to sit and comfort him, but he thought that trying to save his life would be a better way to go about things. Voices were starting to become clear from outside the coffee shop and Blaine pushed himself to his feet turning to face Kurt.

"We need to hide. I will cover you up and then I'll find somewhere to hide," Blaine said grabbing a couple of things that he could use to hide him with.

"What if they catch you? You hide first then I will," Kurt insisted getting to his feet as well. Blaine looked at him like he was crazy.

"No Kurt, sit down!" He whispered sternly, trying softly to get Kurt to sit down by pressing gently on his shoulders.

Kurt was having none of it and he shrugged away from his touch.

Suddenly they heard the coffee shop door open again and both of their eyes widened with shock and fear.

Blaine turned to look at the door before looking back at Kurt.

"Sit down now!" Blaine mouthed desperately pushing a little hard on his shoulders this time. Kurt obeyed and sat down allowing Blaine to cover him up so he was out of sight.

"Please, I want to be able to see if you're ok," Kurt whispered adjusting a peeping hole into the hide out.

"Can you see me?" Kurt continued. Blaine sighed. "No, I can't see you," he said rather impressed that he had been able to make a peeping hole without being able to be seen.

Blaine looked around for another place to hide. Looking around the small room, he found nowhere.

Blaine walked back to where they were sitting before, sliding down the wall until his bottom reached the floor. At least he was vaguely hidden here.

He felt someone walk into the back room, the air suddenly thickening. He shrunk down the wall as far as he could go, the last thing he wanted was to be caught.

He could hear the intruder walking around the room, footsteps getting louder and louder as he got closer.

Blaine's heart was racing and he could hardly breathe but he had to keep it together, for Kurt.

"So who have we got here then?" A familiar voice filled the room and the air in the room got thicker, rushing out of the room and from Blaine's lungs.

He looked up, and there was a tall man looking over him.

"Get up," Blaine could tell that it was the guy called Simon, he had come back.

Blaine pushed himself back up the wall, staying against it when he had got to the top.

"Is there anybody else in here?" Simon asked walking towards him. He had a look in his eyes, like he had never seen before.

Blaine shook his head; there was no way that he would sell Kurt out like that.

Simon reached Blaine pushing himself against him. "What are you doing? Get off me," Blaine managed trying to push the large man off of him. But unfortunately he was as he had described him before, large, big muscles and several tattoos.

"Shut up pretty boy," Simon said and the tone of his voice scared him. It was full of lust.

Blaine felt him moved down and he started to kiss his neck.

"No, please stop," Blaine yelled close to tears. He didn't want this to happen and he certainly didn't want Kurt to have to watch.

He felt Simons hand move to his belt and he started to undo it. Blaine started to struggle only to get a punch to the stomach.

He cried out in pain and he fell to the floor as Simon let him go.

"Stop!"

"Who the fuck is this?" He pointed towards Kurt who had come out of his hiding place without him even noticing.

"You leave him the fuck alone," Kurt continued tears running down his face.

Blaine didn't understand why he had come out; he was safe, he wasn't going to have found him.

Simon turned to Blaine taking him by the arm and dragging him towards him so that his face was inches away from his. "This will happen, you just wait," he said and tears fell down Blaine's face for the first time.

Simon pushed him away and he fell, he didn't even bother trying to catch himself. He hit the floor and Simon walked out of the back room.

"Oh and you can't run, this place is on lockdown so I will always find you," he said not even looking back. And then suddenly he was gone.

Kurt ran towards him, pulling him up from the floor. "Are you ok?" He asked and he wanted to say yes but he was already shaking his head.

Kurt pulled him in to a hug and he wrapped him arms willingly around him, tightening not wanting to let him go.

"It will be ok," Kurt tried to reassure him but he wasn't convinced. He let go of him and looked into his eyes.

"No it won't, you have to leave, find another place to hide. He knows you're here now," Blaine said panic in his voice and he started to pace.

"I'm not leaving you, we're going to find another place to hide, like you said we have to do this together Blaine," Kurt said stopping him and taking his hand. Blaine gave it a squeeze, looking down at the floor. "If something happens to you I will never forgive myself," he said looking back in to his beautiful blue eyes.

"We have to do this together, we can protect each other, I could get hurt on my own just as well as if I'm with you," Kurt said. "And I want to stay with you," he continued looking down at the floor with embarrassment.

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin with his middle finger and his index finger raising his head. "Let's go then," he nodded moving slowly towards the door.

The coffee shop was empty but they had gotten onto their hands and knees, crawling towards the door. Once they had got there Blaine jumped onto his feet still ducked down in the squat position.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone in this area now," Blaine stated looking as far into the mall as he could both ways and then up as far as he could through the window in the door. The mall was huge so they could be anywhere.

Blaine opened the door slightly. "Why are we moving hiding spots? He said that he would be able to find us anywhere," Kurt whispered, but he knew that it was the fear talking, the thought of leaving the coffee shop made his stomach churn. Though he has agreed before, the closer to the door he had got the more he thought this was a bad idea.

Blaine looked behind him, looking at Kurt.

"Because, if he wants to find us again, then we might as well give him a run for his money," he said and turned forward, crawling through the door of the coffee shop and in to the main part of the mall, with Kurt following close behind him.

Blaine took a breath, he wondered if people on the outside world even knew this was happening at all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I'll update soon!**

**xxPlease Reviewxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,**

**Hope you are enjoying this fic so far :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine crawled out into the open mall, he automatically looked around checking to make sure that there wasn't any gunmen around. They reached the other side of the mall, crawling around a large wall that would hide them from anyone that may walk by.

"Where do you want to go?" Blaine said sitting against the wall.

"I don't know, I think that we should go somewhere where there are loads of places to hide, like a furniture store or something," Kurt suggested almost below a whisper.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, good idea," he said looking around the corner again. He brought his head back quickly and his eyes widened.

"Simon, that guy, he walking back towards the coffee store," he said peaking around the wall again so that he could see Simon walking to the coffee shop door, but not enough that he would be caught if he were to look this way.

He watched as he pushed the coffee shop door open and walked inside.

He didn't know how he was going to react when he found out that they weren't in there but he was about to find out.

Simon came storming back out of the coffee shop looking left and right. He probably didn't expect that they would run.

Then he ran back the way that he had come from, he took his chance turning to Kurt.

"I think a furniture store is a good idea, do you know where the closest one is?" he said quickly.

Kurt nodded his head. "There one on the second floor, just up those stairs," Kurt pointed to a set of stairs that he hadn't noticed before.

He walked toward them making sure that Kurt stayed a fair way apart from him, so that if he got caught it would give him the chance to escape.

He reached the stair case, slowly stepping up the steps and advancing to the top slowly.

Once he had reached the top he put out is hand, signalling for Kurt to stop moving. He stuck his head out in to the second floor open corridor; he took a deep breath and walked out into the open.

There wasn't anyone there; he looked at Kurt gesturing for him to follow him.

"Where is it?" Blaine asked looking around to see if he could see it.

"Just there," Kurt said pointing to a rather large store on the opposite side if the second floor.

"Ok let's go," Blaine walked slowly with his back facing the wall; he didn't want anyone sneaking up on them.

They surprisingly made it to the furniture store without a hitch.

Kurt walked in front of him and pushed the door to the furniture store, it didn't budge.

"Shit, they must have closed before they took over this place," Kurt said moving so that he was next to Blaine.

"Damn it!" Blaine whispered strongly.

"Where do we go now? We could go back," Kurt suggested and Blaine shook his head.

"No that place doesn't have enough places to hide, if they go back in there then we will be found quickly," Blaine panicked looking around frantically. "Isn't there another entrance to this place?" He asked.

He watched as Kurt thought about it. "No but I think that we should try to break in here, it's got a traditional lock it will be easy to break or pick," he said going into his pockets.

Blaine did the same he knew that Kurt was looking for something to pick the lock of the door. He pulled out a couple of hair pins.

"What about these?" He said handing them to Kurt and he bends down by the door and started to pick the lock.

"Why do you have hair pins Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly.

"They're my mum's, she asked me to hold them and I forgot to give them back, its good thing that I forgot".

After a while, just as Blaine was about to give up and tell Kurt to stop, the door gave a satisfying click and Kurt pushed the door making it swing open.

Kurt looked at him and his eyebrow rose. "Where did you learn to do that?" He asked as they both entered the store shutting the door behind them slowly so that it didn't make a sound.

"Just thought that it would come in handy one day to know how to do it," Kurt smirked looking proud of what he had just done.

Blaine smiled; he thought that it was cute.

"Let's find somewhere comfortable," Blaine said still smiling walking further into the store with Kurt just behind him this time. Hopefully they won't get caught in here.

They waked straight to the bed section.

"You want to hide out under a bed?" Blaine giggled looking at all of the different beds.

"Yeah, you want separate beds or do you want to hide under the same one?" Kurt asked and he turned to look at him.

"Under the same one of course," Blaine winked and watched as Kurt turned red.

Blaine laughed. "No, it just so that if they come in, we know where each other are and it's easier to protect each other that way".

Kurt nodded waking along all of the different beds.

"So, which one?" Kurt asked. "You can choose," Blaine replied following him.

"What about this one?" Kurt said sitting on a big double bed, with a large oak back board.

Blaine nodded. "Nice, unlucky that we can't sleep on top of it," Blaine said walking across the other side of the room and grabbing two pillow off of another bed.

He walked back and handed one to Kurt before dropping to his knees.

"Cool, there's plenty of room for both of us under there," he said laying down in his front and shuffling under the bed, followed by Kurt who did the same.

For a while they just laid there on their backs facing the bottom of the bed, in silence.

They kept hearing voices go past the furniture store, so they thought it would be better to stay silent for a while.

He wanted to know if anything was happening on the outside. Like are the police doing anything to get them out? Or do they even know yet? He assumed they did but he wasn't sure how long it was going to take, especially if they knew guns were involved.

Blaine sighed and turned to Kurt, taking his hand, he didn't pull away.

'At least I'm not alone,' he thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!**

**xXPlease Review!Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm looking forward to the next couple episodes of Glee! Looks good though I'm a little nervous about watching episode 15 :P **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine had been watching Kurt drift to sleep for the past half an hour. He assumed that it was the fear that was keeping him awake, but he knew that he would soon fall asleep.

It knew when he had fallen asleep when his hand relaxed in his.

His stomach grumbled and he held his breath even though he knew that if wouldn't stop the sound.

He hasn't eaten all day and it had come back to bite him.

Another grumbling sound came from his stomach and he slipped his hand out of Kurt's. he turned on to his stomach hoping that it would at least mask the sound though he wasn't hopeful.

He could hear voices coming from the halls but that didn't make a change, there was every now and then.

Though, this time it sounded like they were standing somewhere outside of the store.

He could just make out some of the things they were saying.

"I swear this door was locked when we got here," one voice said and Blaine's heart skipped a beat. He wished that they had found some way to lock the door back up, but without the key that would have been as hard as it had been to get in, and they didn't have that kind of time.

"Are you sure that it wasn't another store your thinking of? There are plenty of them," another voice said getting louder.

'Shit, they're going to come into the store,' Blaine thought.

He turned his body towards Kurt, wondering whether he should wake him up or not.

He decided that it might be a good idea to wake him, just in case he started to make noises in his sleep.

He slowly raised his hand placing it over his mouth and slowly shaking him with his other.

He slowly woke his eyes going wide with fear, but he calmed when he saw him. He indicated in the direction of the entrance to the store, he understood what he meant and signified it with a nod.

Kurt slowly turned on to his stomach copying Blaine by ducking low trying to see if they had entered the store or not.

They had. He could see their feet walking around, looping through the different parts of furniture.

Blaine panicked and backed a little more under the bed. Looking around making sure that every inch of himself and Kurt was hidden under the bed.

The feet were getting closer and their voices louder.

His stomach started to rumble again making them both jump. His eyes widened with fear as he watched the feet stop.

"Did you say something?" The voice said and one of the pairs of free turned as if they were looking at the other guy.

"No," the other voice said and walked past the other guy moving towards them.

"Must be hearing things then."

The shoes got closer and soon they were standing a bed away. Blaine willed his stomach to stay silent and it was for the moment.

The shoes walked past their bed and Blaine felt Kurt grab his arm. His stomach clenched and it only calmed down when both of the feet had started to move away from the bed again.

"Let's go, I don't think that anyone's in here, and even if there are people hiding in here then it will take forever to find them".

The other guy must have agreed because they both started to walk back towards the door, and then they were gone.

Kurt gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank god," he whispered and Blaine nodded. His heart was still racing and he was trying to catch his breath.

He looked out again assuring himself that they had defiantly gone.

Kurt sighed again. "I just want to get out of here already," he said. Blaine watched as Kurt turned so that he was lying on his back again.

"Me too," Blaine said following Kurt's lead and laying on his back.

"My dad's going to be going crazy once he finds out that I'm here," Kurt said running his hand through his brown still perfectly styled hair.

"It's ok, he will see you again," he said and Kurt smiled. Blaine was determined to make that come true.

"It's starting to get a little cramped under her," Blaine said tugging a little at his collar. Though, that made little difference.

"I know what you mean, I'm glad that it's you that I met though Blaine, I probably would be dead if it wasn't for you, well that is if they are actually shooting people," Kurt wouldn't meet his eyes while saying it but he knew that he was being serious.

"I'm glad I'm here with you to, it could have equally been a psycho," Blaine said and they both giggled a little.

Blaine moved in closer towards Kurt, and Kurt shuffled forward to, giving Blaine the opportunity, he just had to take it.

He moved in pressing his lips lightly on Kurt's, slowly pressing harder when Kurt deepened the kiss.

Blaine could feel fireworks in is brain. It was amazing.

He slowly pulled away looking into Kurt's eyes. "That was good," Blaine said almost kicking himself, was that all he could come up with? That was good?

But Kurt just nodded replying, "Yeah".

Kurt moved in this time putting his lips on his, they were so soft, like velvet. He put his hand behind head pulling closer though that wasn't possible.

The world disappeared around them and he no longer felt like he was under a bed in a mall but in flying above the world. Like they were they only ones that existed.

He had never felt this way before, and he knew that it was something special. He didn't want it to stop, but he could vaguely hear noises back on earth pulling him out of his imaginary world.

He opened his eyes, pulling away from Kurt, noise flooded his ears. Banging and shouting.

"What the hell is that?" Kurt asked.

And all he could do was shrug. "I don't know".

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**I'll update soon! **

**I'm**** going to start another story soon, may even be putting the first chapter of it up tonight, will continue this one though!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey,**

**This weeks glees was amazing, loved it myself. I think that Glee moving to NY is a good idea :) Next weeks episode is going to be hard to watch :,( but I'm sure that it will be a good episode! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

"Is it the police?" Kurt asked.

"It could be, I'm going to sneak out and check," he said and started too moved slowly move out from under the bed only to get dragged back under again.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt didn't let go of his arm. "Don't go out there, what if you get caught?"

Blaine looked to the floor. "If I get caught then you are to stay under the bed and you better not come out," and as he ended his sentence he freed his arm and shuffled out from under the bed before he could say anything.

He crawled slowly across the ground, making his way through that maze of beds. He stopped before he reached the door.

Listening to shouting, trying to see how close whoever was there were. It sounded like they were on the first floor.

Blaine crawled to the door, opening it a little and poking his head out looking both ways down the open corridor. There was no one there.

He crawled out, going straight to the edge looking down through the glass barrier.

His heart sank it, wasn't the police it was just the gun men fighting about something.

He turned around heading back into the furniture store, crawling back towards the bed. He didn't see the man who was following close behind him.

"Where are you going?" The man asked and Blaine stopped in his tracks slowly turning to see who had caught him. Hoping with all of his might that it wouldn't be-.

"Simon".

"Hey, I told you that this would happen, I also said that if you ran that I would find you," Simon said walking towards him and grabbing him by the arm pulling him up.

"Please don't," Blaine said trying not to sob.

His heart was beating fast, and he was thrown down on to one of the bed and Simon climbed on top of him, straddling him.

He started to struggle, pushing at the larger man but it didn't do any good.

Simon just grabbed both of his wrists pinning them above is head. He wanted to scream, but he was too scared to.

Simon made sure that he could hold both wrists in one hand, so that he had a free hand.

He used that one to go a Blaine's belt again. He wanted to close is eyes and think of something different, like he was kissing Kurt again, but he couldn't.

His eyes widened with fear as his belt loosened and then was tossed on to the floor.

"You're beautiful, do you know that?" Simon spat with lust and Blaine stomach churned.

He ignored him, looking back over his shoulder to see if he could get a glimpse of Kurt to make sure that he was doing what he had said.

He couldn't see him from the angle he was in, but he stayed that way for a moment just trying to forget.

He felt a hand run up his shirt and it brought his attention back to what was happening.

"Please, s-stop," he said his voice catching with the grief of what was happening.

Simon leant his head to the side with fake sympathy. "And why do you think I would do that?" He asked his hand exploring his body, rubbing his body, moving down to his crotch.

"Because you're a disgusting faggot that's why," another voice filled the room and Simon eyes when wide.

He climbed off of him and Blaine rolled off the bed grabbing his belt, putting it back into his jeans and tightened it up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Simon?" One guy asked walking towards Simon a finger-pointing accusingly at him.

"Nothing," Simon replied his eyes flicking around the room.

Blaine took his first look at the people who had just walked into the room. There were three people and they were just about standing in a triangle formation. It was the guy in the middle that had spoken out and had saved him, even though he used vulgar language.

He was tall, brown short hair and look around 40 years of age. The others looked similar but they both looked a lot younger than the guy in the middle did. He suspected that he was the leader.

"Get the hell out of here now," the guy in the middle yelled and Simon left the room looking at the floor. Blaine could almost see the look on Simon's face, like he was upset that he had got caught, but had no remorse for what he had done.

All eyes were on him now and he sat on the floor where he had tightened his belt.

"What should we do with him? Shoot him?" Another guy said taking a few steps towards him.

Blaine's heart skipped a beat, he didn't want to die.

"No, he might be useful, leave this one," the first guy said walking towards him placing a hand on his shoulder squeezing it.

"You better not run though kid, you stay here and if we need you we'll come back for you. Also, if we come back and you're gone, we will find you anyway and we will shoot you," he said and Blaine nodded in understanding.

After that they all started walking out of the furniture store giving him evil looks.

Blaine sat down the edge of another bed pulling is head in his hands. He wanted to scream and cry but he wanted to check if Kurt was ok more.

He got up walking towards the bed that Kurt was under sitting, not going back under but sitting by the side of it.

He didn't want Kurt to get caught if they came back and found them under the bed together.

And then he let the tears roll down freely his face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I'll update soon :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Blaine sat there with his arms wrapped around his legs, he had cried all of the tears that he could and they now came out as dry sobs.

He had noticed that Kurt was crying as soon as he had sat beside the bed. He had wanted to comfort him but he really didn't know what to say.

"Blaine?" He heard Kurt ask and he turned his head towards the gap between the floor and the bed.

"Yeah?" He answered trying to sound as normal and calm as possible, though he failed miserably.

"I'm coming out," Kurt said and his heart skipped a beat.

"No don't," he said quickly trying to block Kurt's way out from under the bed, even though he knew that there were many other exits from under the bed.

"Why? I don't care, I can't just stand by and watch you get hurt anymore," Kurt sobbed and he reached his hand under the bed grabbing Kurt's.

"You saved me the first time Kurt and I'm thankful for that, I don't want you to get found," he said trying to keep his sobs down and under control.

"I wanted to come and save you so badly," Kurt said and Blaine looked at the floor.

"I would have been so pissed off at you if you had," Blaine said with a little giggle at the end of his sentence. He didn't know why he found that funny, he just did. But it didn't matter as Kurt laughed to tightening the grip on his hand.

"Did he... Hurt or touch you?" Kurt asked and Blaine wondered whether to answer truthfully or not. He decided that he was going to be honest with Kurt, he felt like he could trust him.

"There was some touching and he took my belt off, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been," Blaine said and he suddenly felt dirty.

"Oh Blaine, I'm sorry," Kurt said and he looked down at the gap between the bed and the floor again almost angry at what he had said.

"Kurt this wasn't your fault, none of this is your fault".

He would have argued that all day every day until he believed it.

They sat in silence for a while; Blaine listened to the noises that were coming from the mall. Some even making him jump now and then.

Then suddenly he could hear voices, loud voices like they were on a megaphone or something.

Blaine could just make out what they were saying.

_"Come out with your hands up, if you do not come out in the next fifth teen minutes we will be forced to come in, and we will be armed". _

Blaine almost felt like crying with relief, they were going to get out of this. Blaine felt Kurt's hand tighten again.

But there were also other voices, and they weren't coming from outside the mall but from inside. And they were getting louder and closer.

Blaine knew that they were coming for him, so he took a deep breath and let his hand slide out of Kurt's. Though, it was much to his disliking.

He knew that Kurt knew they were coming for him.

"Blaine, please don't go with them". Kurt was sobbing again.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to, but I have to," Blaine replied almost below a whisper.

"Let's try and fight, you and me. Please, I don't want you to go," Kurt said in distress.

"We can't Kurt they have guns, I'll be ok and if I'm not then I'll still be here even if you can't see me," Blaine was trying to hold back his tears the best that he could but they threatened to spill over like an erupting volcanoes.

"You're not going to die Blaine," Kurt said sniffling.

"I wish it was that easy," he said.

"I'll get you out of this," Kurt said. Blaine looked around quickly before laying on the floor giving him a quick kiss on the lips, before jumping to his feet almost falling when the blood rushed to his head. He steadied himself before moving to a different bed away from Kurt sitting on it waiting for the men to reach him.

They burst through the door not a minute later.

"Hey, come here kid," the three men were back. They were standing in the same triangle formation they had been the first time. It was the guy in the middle that had once again took control of the talking.

They were out of breath so he assumed that they had reacted pretty quickly when the police started speaking.

Blaine got of the bed and walked towards them, his heart was beating hard and he wanted to take one last look back towards Kurt before he left but he couldn't, it would be too suspicious.

As soon as her reached them he was grabbed roughly by the arm and led out of the room.

"What the hell are we going to do? They going to come rushing in here in a few minutes," one of the other younger me said. Blaine looked up from the floor and he saw that it was the one on the right that had opened his mouth.

"I don't know, we got a hostage so maybe they will let us out," the older man said jerking Blaine's arm as he said hostage sending a shot of anger through him.

"I don't think that it's going to work," it was the man on the left side that had spoken up this time.

"And why not?" The older man said looking hurt that the guy would even suggest that his plan wouldn't work.

"I say that we take the hostage to the door and then we shoot him in front of the cops so that they know that we mean business, they will think that we have other hostages and they will back off, for now at least anyway," the guy on the left replied ignoring the original question that was asked of him.

The older guy nodded his head. "Umm risky, but I like it, let's do it," he smiled and Blaine's heart was beating so fast that it all blurred into one.

He turned quickly pushing the man that held him trying to get out of his grip. He wasn't going to let them kill him without a fight.

The man stumbled backwards giving him his chance breaking free and running. It didn't matter where, he just had to run.

But the other men were faster catching up to him within seconds and pushing him to the ground.

"No, please!" He screamed as he hit the floor with a thud. He turned straight on to his back so that he could see his attackers.

"Shut him up," he heard a voice from the two younger men.

And that was the last thing he heard, and then it was just darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! xx **

**Thanks to anyone that has Followed, favoured and reviewed! **

**I'll update soon! :D x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey,**

**Thank you to anyone that has Favoured, Followed, Reviewed or has even taken time to read this fic! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Blaine woke and slowly opened his eyes. His head was throbbing with pain.

He could only just remember what had happened.

He squinted; all he could see was bright light. Was he dead?

He brought his hand to his head, feeling around for blood. He found it on the left side of his forehead, it was wet and sticky on his fingers and he wiped it off on his shirt.

His vision started to come to him, starting to come out of the blurred mess that it was in.

He was in a room, it looked like an office. It had a desk with a computer and a home phone on top of it. The desk was facing him rather than the door which he found strange but he just assumed that security normally worked here. The wall of the entrance and the door was made out of clear glass making it easy to see through.

His vision had fully recovered now and he could see that there was no way out of here. Even though the office was rather small, he was sat against the back wall and there was only one way out which was guarded by two men.

But even before then he would have to get through the man sitting at the desk. The man in the middle, the man in charge.

The throbbing in his head died down. He moved his head from side to side testing his limits.

"You're awake," the guy at the desk said and he took a quick glance towards him before directing his eyes to the floor.

"So what's your name?" The guy continued and Blaine said nothing.

The guy growled and angrily stood up from behind the desk making him flinch.

"I said, what's your name?"

Blaine thought about what to say, he had to say something or he would get the shit beat out of him, but ideally he didn't want to say his real name. The trouble was no other name was coming to him, his mind was blank.

He was taking too long. The guy went to pick something up on his desk with fury.

"Blaine," he said finally. He didn't think that it matter too much.

"Blaine? Well I guess you couldn't make that one up," the man smiled smugly.

Blaine wanted to get up and slap that smile right off of his face but he held back. If he got up to quickly he probably would faint again anyway.

One of the guys knocked on the window and gestured for the man at the desk to come outside.

He gave him one last smug look and then walked to the door, opening it and stepping out.

The group of three discussed for a while, taking glances in at him every so often. Probably sealing his fate.

He closed his eyes wondering what Kurt was doing at this moment. Being safe he hoped, but he doubted it from what he grown to know about Kurt.

He opened his eyes when heard the loud sound of someone tapping on glass.

They were all facing him now, gesturing for him to come to them.

He slowly pushed himself up off the floor, using the wall to stable himself as he started to feel dizzy.

Once he had got himself standing he waited a few seconds letting his body get used to it before walking towards the door.

They opened it for him as advanced and he walked out. He looked around as saw that they were still on the floor of the furniture store. Though, it was in the opposite corner and he could only just make it out from where he was standing.

They shoved him forward making him walk forwards, he did as he was told and then one of the men grabbed the clothing on his left shoulder.

They all started to walk forwards, towards the stairs in which he and Kurt had some up earlier that day.

They got closer to furniture store and Blaine looked at the window as something caught his eye.

Kurt was at the window, crouched behind the window. He wouldn't have spotted him if he wasn't looking.

Though, his eyes still widened and he had to keep himself from gesturing to go and hide somewhere safe.

They turned the corner and Kurt slipped out of sight. He was lead down the stairs and then towards the front door.

He knew what was coming; his mind flickered to all of the things that he loved. Wanted to recreate them in his mind before they were gone forever.

Suddenly they stopped.

"Wait here," main guy said and kept on walking forward towards the door.

"I'm going with him," the other guy that wasn't holding him said turning to follow him.

"Behave," he said looking at him and turned, following the main man as he walked away.

The man holding him looked around before pulling him towards a bench. They both sat down.

They were sitting there for about five minutes before one of the men came running back.

"We need you dude," the guy said. The main guy must have sent him back. He got up still clinging on to Blaine.

"No he said leave him," he pointed to Blaine.

"What? What the hell am I supposed to do? If we leave him he'll run," the guy said a little panicked and he even sounded a little frightened.

'Hell yeah I will,' Blaine thought even though if he had the chance he probably wouldn't.

"Fine tie him to the bench with these," he said bringing out some cable ties from his back pocket.

The knelt him on the floor by the leg of the bench, putting his hands around it before tying the cable tie on and tightening it.

Blaine gasped at the tightness and both men laughed. He gave them a glare as they walked away.

He pulled at the cable tie, if not to get it to break then to at least loosen it.

He gave up and sat down, taking a look around the mall.

He looked back towards the stairs, he wanted to go back, back and decide not to come out and see of the cops were here.

He looked away. But something made him look back.

His heart leaped and he felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

Kurt was standing there, at the bottom of the stairs looking at him. Risking his life.

"What the hell are you doing?" He whispered. He wasn't sitting too far away from the stairs so he was sure that Kurt could just about hear him, but he had to be cautious as he didn't know how far the men had actually gone.

"I said that I would get you out of this," Kurt whispered back, proving that he could hear him.

"No Kurt don't, they're going to kill me and if they see you, they'll kill you too," Blaine said starting to pull on the cable ties again.

"I can't just leave you to die Blaine," Kurt said tears in his eyes.

"It's ok; please just go and hide," Blaine said trying not to cry but knew that he was going to fail.

"It's not ok, I wanted to get to know you," Kurt had tears running down his face now.

"I want to get to know you too," he replied letting the tears flood down his face as well.

That was when Kurt ran forward towards him.

"Kurt n-". He was cut off by Kurt's lips on his, he closed his eyes, the kiss was only for a moment but it was amazing.

He kept his eyes closed a little longer after Kurt had pulled away; trying to savour the moment, but when he opened his eyes again, Kurt had disappeared. He looked around trying to spot him but he was gone.

Just in time to as two of the guys came back. They both had masks on now.

They both smirked; he could tell by the way that their mask crinkled. "What are you crying about?" One laughed. He looked up; it was the one that had been holding him that had spoken.

He said nothing.

They didn't seem to care either. The one that had been holding him came over and cut the cable tie with a pocket knife before hoisting him up by his shoulders.

Then once again he was being led towards the front entrance.

It came into view and so did all of the police and the many people who had huddled far from the doors, stopped by the police tape. He could see though it was dark outside, the police or someone had put lights out so they could see around the area.

They were all looking this way so they must have gotten their attention somehow.

His heart began to beat faster, as they stopped him a fair amount of distance from the door.

The main guy was standing nearer to the door; he was wearing a mask too. He was clapping and laughing like this was all a game, it probably was to him, a big game.

They pushed Blaine on to his knees facing sideward on to the door so that all of the people outside got a good view.

Blaine took a quick look around him, all of the edges where the shops were had turned pitch black. Like the darkness had swallowed them, like it was about to swallow Blaine.

The main guy walked towards him waving the gun around, flicking it around in his finger so the police got a good look at it before he pulled the trigger.

He was a still quite far from him when he raise the guy towards his head. He moved around him so he was facing him, looking into his eyes.

"Bye Blaine," the man said almost smiling, the gun pointing at his forehead.

Blaine closed his eyes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger :P **

**I'll update soon! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey,**

**I don't really know where I'm going to go with this now, but if you want me to continue this then i will. I could go into how their relationship develops and their good and bad times, though if you think i should end it now let me know and i will do a couple more chapters to end it x **

**Also, sorry this took so long, i have so much coursework to do!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! xx**

* * *

Blaine waited, for pain, for sound or movement. But nothing came.

He didn't know how much time had passed but he daren't open his eyes.

That's when he felt it, a sharp pain. He fell backwards with the impact of the bullet and just laid there. His hearing only coming to life when it was only the echo of the shot rang out through the mall.

'Am I dead? Is this it? I don't feel dead,' he thought.

He forced his eyes open, looking around. He wasn't dead.

He looked to where Kurt was laying on top of Simon, tackling him trying to get hold of the gun, before looking to his shoulder.

He had been shot in the arm, Kurt had saved his life.

The sound of shots going off brought him back to what was happening in front of him. Bullets were being shot in to the air, making if rain shards of glass from the glass railing from the second and third floor.

Adrenaline took hold of his body and he didn't feel any pain. He got up to go rush to help Kurt but as soon as he stood up there was a loud bang and the door of the entrance swung open.

A couple of seconds later there was a swarm of police all around him.

He couldn't see Kurt anymore either, the walls of people clouding his view.

That's when one last shot rang out, but that wasn't the only sound that was heard. A piecing scream came with it.

Kurt's scream.

Blaine's eyes widened and he started to try to push past all of the people who were standing in his way.

He could hear that they were trying to talk to him and there were a couple of paramedics that were trying to get a better look at his wound but he didn't care.

"Kurt?!" he yelled. All he wanted was a response, to hear his beautiful voice.

He made his way through the crowd, finally making it to Kurt.

"Blaine?" He heard his voice and ran forward pulling him in to a hug.

"I thought you had got shot," Blaine said only just realising the many tears that were cascading down his cheeks.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry, the gun when off I just jumped me that's all," Kurt said clinging on to him.

Kurt pulled back first looking at his shoulder.

"Are you ok? You should go get that checked out," Kurt said grabbing Blaine lightly by the right towards one of the paramedics.

"It hurts really badly now that I think about it," Blaine said with a little nervous giggle at the end of his sentence.

...

Blaine opened his eyes, the light making him squint a little. The blaring sight of white was all he could see, but it cleared up after a moment. His arm had been patched up into a white sling and he was lying on a hospital bed.

"Kurt?" His voice croaked as if it hadn't been used in weeks. That was all that he could think of to say, hoping that he hadn't gone.

He remembered Kurt getting into the ambulance with him after getting a quick once over to see if he had any injuries.

He heard a door open beside him and his head automatically moved so that he was staring at who had come through the door.

"Blaine?" Kurt said rushing to the side of the bed.

"Hi," he said putting out his hand so Kurt could hold it.

Kurt took it and Blaine almost shivered at the warm sensation of softness he felt as they touched.

"Did I fall asleep?" Blaine asked not completely sure what had happened.

"Yeah, you were exhausted," Kurt said softly. "You wouldn't let go of my hand though, the doctors had to force it," Kurt giggled and he felt his check start to burn red.

"Sorry," he said not wanting to make eye contact.

"Don't worry about it, they said that you can be release this afternoon," Kurt said and Blaine brought his eyes up to look a Kurt's almost getting lost in the green.

"Really? What time is it?" Blaine said briefly letting go of Kurt's hand to push himself up into the upright sitting position before taking it back.

"About 11am, you slept all night and all morning," Kurt said squeezing his hand a little.

"Oh, we're you here the whole time?"

"I would have if I could, my dad was going crazy," Kurt said making Blaine think to his own parents.

"Could you please ask the nurse if I could go early?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded turning and walked out of the room.

Kurt came back a few minutes later with a nurse following close behind.

"Hey Blaine, are you feeling better?" The woman asked. She had blond hair that trailed down to her shoulders, and was wearing the traditional blue overalls.

Blaine nodded; he just wanted to get out of here.

"We tried to get hold of your parents but we couldn't find them, do you have a number we could call?" She asked pen ready for when he told her.

Blaine just shook his head. "No, it's really hard to get hold of them sometimes; can I not leave without a parent?" He asked.

"I can call my dad if that helps?" Kurt said before the woman could answer knowing what she was going to say.

"Yeah actually, what's your dad's number?"

Once she had got the number, she smiled before leaving the room so that it was just him and Kurt.

"Thanks Kurt," he said as Kurt walked back over to the bed taking his hand in his again.

"Its fine, he won't mind," Kurt smiled.

...

Kurt's dad came in little under half an hour and he was allowed to leave after a few checks.

His dad insisted that Blaine be driven home instead of getting the bus though he had tried to refuse, he has given Kurt a sad goodbye and had given him his number and now he was standing outside his front door.

He pushed the door slowly waking inside. He could hear small voice coming the living room which was just down the hall and to the left.

He walked towards it, walking in seeing both of his parents sitting on the sofa watching god know what on the TV.

"Hi," he said expecting some kind of reaction.

"Hey, you've been out a while why have you been up to?" His mum said without even looking at him.

When he didn't answer both of them turned a little catching sight of his arm.

"How on earth did you do that? You should be more careful," his dad said and he felt his face go red with anger.

"Have you not been watching the news?" He said a little hurt.

"Blaine honey you know we don't watch that rubbish," his mum said.

"And why didn't you answer your phone when the hospital called?" He yelled.

"Stop yelling at us son and tell us what happened".

"You know what it doesn't even matter," Blaine whispered and walked out of the room heading towards the status which lead up to his bedroom.

He knew that his parents loved him deep down, but he knew that they didn't care for him. He had practically had to raise himself, but he knew that if he wanted anything he just had to ask, money, clothes, anything. But he would defiantly trade it all for them to love him like normal parents.

He walked into his room slumping down into his bed before lying down slowly, trying now to catch his arm.

He took out his phone; bring up message before typing in Kurt's number.

_Hey, I know this is soon but what are you doing tomorrow? -B _

He sent the message. It only took a few moments before he got a text back.

_Well my dad said that I don't have to go back to school until next week, so nothing I guess -K _

Blaine smiled at the text.

_Great do you want to meet up? Go for a meal or a movie? -B_

It didn't take long for his reply.

_Blaine, did you just ask me on a date via text? ;) -K _

Blaine panicked a little, maybe it was too soon? Should he have waited until they were together in person?

He pushed this thought to the back of his mind.

_Maybe. ;) Is that a yes? -B_

It took a little longer for Kurt to answer this time, making him a little nervous when his phone finally buzzed.

_Yeah I'd love to -K_

Blaine smiled from ear to ear and closed his eyes with relief.

He had gotten a date with Kurt.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**I'll update soon! xx**


End file.
